


Heat choices

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hook-Up, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Rut fogged the brain and made you run on instincts. That might not go to Clark's advantage this time around.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Heat choices

Clark knew through the glaze of heat and need that he had made a decision. He just did not know what that particularly was at the time. He just knew that he had made a choice. Whether that was a good choice or a bad choice remained to be seen. What Clark knew was that right now he needed.

Right now he burned and he could feel compatibility around him. Shades of need and compatibility in people and things he never spoke about aloud but he knew he had made a choice.

He cornered he touched and he felt himself melt against the body he had chosen. They smelt incredible. Clark felt himself groan when hands went to his hair and pulled. He saw but didn’t see, his instincts were driving the show.

The person tried to speak to him and Clark ignored the words. They turned to speak to others and Clark hissed and growled in jealousy. He picked them up to take them to the safe place that he knew had to be nearby.

This place screamed of surveillance and he didn’t want that. He wanted and needed privacy. Privacy to take and claim. To make this omega in his arms howl.

X

Oh fuck. He slept with Lex. Clark surged up in the bed before he grabbed his head and winced. He rarely got headache. They only happened with magic and other incidents like a drugging. There had been too many cases of Red K over the year but his dealings had been so far in between Clark always forgot how much it hurt to have a headache.

But oh no. Back to the situation at hand. He had slept with Lex. He had sex and knotted Lex. Clark groaned low and tugged the sheet up to his face. Kon was going to kill him. Not just Kon. Bruce had been there Clark could remember. Bruce had offered to bring Lois to him.

And Clark had latched onto Lex and refused to go anywhere else. He knew others would say it wasn’t his fault. They would point to Lex’s biology after all but Clark knew better. He knew that there were so many compatible choice.

Bruce himself was a compatible choice and he was an Alpha. Clark knew this and he had told Bruce once about it. Then he had realized he had better warn Kon about it only to find out his son already knew.

Fuck. Damn he had really screwed up this time. Did this count as cheating? He and Lois hadn’t gotten that far but she enjoyed being around Clark. He had yet to tell her about Superman and maybe that was a good thing.

They were- he had chosen Lex and he could still feel in his body what he had done to him. The satisfaction in his body and in his Alpha mind. He had pleased and he had been well pleased.

Clark fought back a blush. Lex had been so… he had taken Clark’s knot so well. He hadn’t pushed Clark away he had welcomed him and it had felt so good. What on earth had he seriously done.

“Oh.” The click from the bedroom door startled Lex. “You’re back.” Lex announced as he strode into sight. He was back in his suit. Clark remembered flashes of the very naked Lex under him and during one part on top. None of the beautiful naked savagery showed now. Just clothed control. “That was shorter than Bruce thought it would be. How’s the head.”

“It hurts.” Clark winced. “My stomach feels queasy with it.” It was so hard to look at Lex but- “Wait. Did we use any protection?” That had been the last thing he had been thinking about when taking Lex. Just bury his knot deep and snuggling Lex until the Omega scent lulled him. “Shit. Lex you could be-“ And that thought should not make his stomach warm.

“Relax I’m not pregnant. I took precautions when we realized that you weren’t going to choose anyone else.” Lex sat on the edge of the bed by Clark and took his face in his hands. Green eyes searched over him before he gently smoothed Clark’s hair from his heated face. “You don’t look as bad as I thought you would.”

“What precautions could you take?” Clark frowned. “You can’t. is there a birth control that works on you?”

“Yes there is.” Lex said softly. “Condoms. The Omega kind. Although you did test them horribly. I was considered they would break or spill but what do you know.” He tilted his head before he smiled. “They held up but we ended up using the entire thing.”

“You had superman strength condoms for Omegas just here waiting?” Clark questioned dryly.

“They weren’t for you.” Lex snorted as he got up. “I made them for Tim and Kon. There aren’t any left now.” Lex winced. “That’s not a conversation I’m looking forward to having with my own son. I hadn’t expected to be in the line of fire when you were in rut. Well…” Lex purred. “I hadn’t expected that I would have to use any birth control when you were in rut.”

A throwback reminder of Smallville and of the situations that Lex and Clark had found themselves in even when he had been chasing Lana. Clark flushed and Lex laughed. “Thanks and I’ll explain to Kon about-“ Clark swallowed. “You don’t mind that we-“

“No.” Lex eyed him before he shook his head. “Clark. It was a matter of necessity. This time.”

“This time?” The room felt warm and all Clark wanted to do was cool it down. Lex’s eyes were dark green as he stared at Clark on the bed.

“The next time I’m hoping your head is a little clearer. It’s hard to enjoy everything.” Lex purred. “When I know you won’t remember the more entertaining parts. The things you said. I won’t hold the rut talk to you. Not this time.” Lex turned towards the door before he spoke. “However. The next time you turn to me… I won’t let you go Clark. I think that’s enough of a fair warning. If I were you I would try to control the alpha part of you that wants babies with me. Lois might have something to say about that.” And then he was gone.

“Stupid knot.” Clark groaned before he flung the sheet away. He had a feeling that he had been particularly explicit during his rut. There had been the overwhelming need to knot. He knew that but Lex. He had picked Lex. Clark groaned in the bathroom before he got in the shower. He didn’t need this kind of trouble. No matter how good it had obviously been. He couldn’t…he glared at his dick that had been warming up to the memories and Lex’s closeness. “That’s enough out of you.” He couldn’t afford Lex. No way in hell.


End file.
